Naruto the Robot Master Commander
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: When two old Scientists give Naruto a medallion he gains command of eight robot masters and a pair of busters. Paused.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Robot Master Commander

**A/N: Nothing much to say. I don't own anything but the concept and the plot.**

Chapter 1: Meeting the oldies and Masters, Mizuki's betrayal.

(Scene Change: The Void)

We see the author talking to two older gentlemen in lab coats.

"**So you two got the plan, right?**" The author said, wanting to make sure that the two don't try to take things too far.

"Yes, yes. We enter the shop and begin a mock argument about our robot masters." said the first man said, his hair resembling Einstein's.

"Once we see the boy we ask him his opinion on the robot masters you've picked for us, correct?" the second man added, his hair and beard giving him the appearance of a Santa look-alike.

"**Correct and if you do well and make the boy feel comfortable around the two of you I'll let your star creations join in as well.**" The author said, causing the two to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

"**BUT!**" he added, preventing the two from replying "**They will also be under the terms as the other eight and become androids, enabling them to take human lives, understand?**"

'Santa' sighed and nodded while 'Einstein' nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

"**Then good luck.**" the author said, snapping his fingers causing the two to fade away.

Turning back to the 'camera' the Author said "**Although you KNOW who those two were I won't reveal their names until Naruto meets them. The two 'star creations' I also won't reveal until Naruto meets them. However I won't do the same for the eight robot masters that I have selected. Let's meet them shall we.**"

He then turned his head to look at eight figures fading into existence.

The first to get up was ElecMan

*GROAN* "I have the WORST headache" He complained while rubbing his head.

"You said it pal." FireMan added his southern accent present.

"Well at least we're together." GutsMan said.

(Just in case you haven't figured it out yet these three will have their personalities from MMPU)

"Although it appears we're not alone." a calm voice said.

They then turned to see PharaohMan looking towards four more robot masters appearing.

"What the heck, where are?" CrashMan asked in annoyance.

"I don't know but I think going to find out really soon." QuickMan rapidly added, MetalMan behind him nodding.

"Ah, PharaohMan, It's good to see you again." SkullMan said.

"Likewise, have you figured out how we're here?"

"I believe that the man over there might have the answers we seek." SkullMan said pointing towards the author.

"**Yes I do have the answers. But first to explain why you're here. You will be joining the two doctor's 'star creations' in training Naruto Uzumaki. Second you will become androids and will be able to perform human actions. Now because of this you won't sink if you fall in water and your circuits won't fry from an electrical overcharge, ElecMan you are already immune to this so don't worry. Third you have been some alterations that I think you'll appreciate. FireMan, CrashMan you two will be able to switch between your weapons and your NEW hands at any time once I complete this sentence. MetalMan your armor will be upgraded so that you'll be durable and lightweight, this goes for you too QuickMan.**" Once the author stopped talking he saw FireMan and CrashMan testing out their new hands.

He then added "**I have also taken the liberty of RE-reprogramming you so that you won't destroy everything on sight. Also orders from Naruto will take priority over other commands. Any questions?**"

"When do we start?" PharaohMan asked.

"**In a while, but before you do let's take a look at how the doctors are doing.**" The author said, turning towards a screen that appeared out of thin air.

(Scene Change: Ichiraku Ramen)

We see two old men walk into the restaurant. One had his white coat open showing his white shirt and red tie and although the other had his closed you could still see a blue tie with white polka dots.

The one with his coat open sat to the left of the other with one seat in between them.

The chef walked up to the counter and asked "What can I get you two?"

The one in the blue tie said "I'll have a miso ramen." while the other said "Pork for me."

"Coming up." said the chef who returned to the kitchen to make the noodles.

"Now then" said the blue tied man "as I was saying, your designs lack any practicality."

The red tied man merely scoffed and said "And I keep telling you that practicality is worthless when you concentrate on offensive traits."

Their argument continued even after they finished their ramen.

We then see our favorite blond walk up and take his seat between the two men, who had paused to collect their thoughts.

"Three bowls of ramen please." he asked the cook, to which he replied "Sure thing Naruto-kun."

The man in the blue tie tapped Naruto on the shoulder and said "Excuse me my boy."

Naruto had stiffened up as adults only talked to him when they wanted to hurt him.

"Y-yes?" He timidly answered.

The man gave a warm smile and said "My name is Thomas Light." He was then cut off by the other man as he said "And I am Albert W. Wiley. We were hoping that you would help us with something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, feeling less afraid.

"Well I and my colleague have been debating over armors being practical."

"I keep telling you Light, you don't need to be practical in a battle."

"Um. What do these armors look like?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Here take a look at these." Light said, pulling out a photo, Wiley doing the same.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed "Who is this guy?" he asked pointing towards SkullMan.

Wiley smirked and answered "That is SkullMan; his armor was designed purely for battle and intimidation."

"And who's that?" Naruto asked again, this time pointing to PharaohMan.

Light smiled and explained "That is PharaohMan; his armor was designed so he would make his way through caves and tunnels to find artifacts."

"So which one do you think is better?" Wiley asked.

Naruto paused to think, he then said "I think they're both cool. PharaohMan can find treasure while SkullMan can beat up anyone who tries to take the treasure."

Wiley cackled and said "I like this kid." all the while rubbing Naruto's hair.

Light chuckled and asked "What is your name little one?"

Naruto grinned and declared "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Light then asked "Well would you like some help with that Naruto?"

"Really, you would help me?" He asked with amazement that someone would volunteer to help him.

"Here" Light said, putting a medallion in Naruto's hands.

"Wow." Naruto said with awe, no one ever gave him anything.

The medallion had a stylized 'L' on one side.

"Turn it over." Wiley added.

Naruto did and revealed a stylized 'W' on the other side.

"When you are in trouble and need extra power, concentrate your chakra on this and you will receive help." Light said in a hushed tone causing Naruto to look at him like a kid looking at Santa.

"Don't forget to keep this with you at all times, this is the only one we made and it will only work for you." Wiley added with a serious tone.

Naruto looped the band around his neck as he put the medallion on.

"I'll always keep it with me." He said with fiery determination.

Light nodded and said "I know you will Naruto and I know you will be a great Hokage."

Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears as he hugged Light.

"Thank you Light-ojii." He said with his face buried in his coat.

He then let go and went to Wiley and did the same.

"Thank you Wiley-ojii." He said causing Wiley to look at him with his first ever warm smile.

"You're very welcome Naruto, but it is time that my friend and I go." He said getting up, Light doing the same.

"We wish you the best of luck Naruto-kun." Light said following Wiley.

As the two left the stand the cook returned with Naruto's bowls "Here you go Naruto, are you okay?" he asked seeing the tears in Naruto's eyes.

"I was just saying goodbye to some new friends." Naruto said, wiping away his tears.

"Well it seems your friends left some money for your meal Naruto."

Naruto looked at the bar to see money next to his bowls of ramen.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted as he began to eat.

(Scene Change: The Void)

"So that's Naruto? He looks like a charming young man." ElecMan said.

"Did you see the look in his eyes when he made his promise? That was fiery determination!" FireMan added.

"**Indeed it was.**" The author said.

Turning to the appearing Doctors he began clapping "**Excellent work you two. I will allow your star creations in on this as well.**"

"The boy has great potential" Dr. light said Wiley nodding in agreement.

"**Now while I go update the two on what's going to happen you eight are going to see a time skip of Naruto's life.**" The author said while walking away to another part of the void.

(Scene Change: Konoha, Time Skip: 6 Years)

Time passed and Naruto had kept his promise. Although he lost the medallion once, it was returned to him by his new friend Hinata Hyuga. After she gave it to him they hit it off and became close friends. At times Naruto would think about what would happen if they became a couple. Even though he shook his head at such thoughts he never thought that it would be a bad thing. After all she never laughed at him when he messed up or made a fool out of himself, when he failed tests he would go to his swing only to have her there to comfort him.

However this time he was alone.

Mitzuki had told him of a secret final test when he failed the finals.

Then he found out that he was used to seal the forbidden scroll.

But the kicker was finding out that the nine-tailed fox was sealed in him.

Naruto thought that no one cared for him, that he was truly alone, at least until Iruka risked his life to protect him. The scared teacher told Mitzuki that he saw Naruto for Naruto and not the Fox. He even said that Naruto WOULD become Hokage.

That alone steeled Naruto's resolve as he intercepted and beaten MItzuki.

We see Iruka tie his hitai-ate onto Naruto's forehead.

"Open your eyes Naruto." Iruka proudly said.

Naruto complied and saw that his teacher was missing his headband.

He then felt his forehead and grinned.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass."

Mizuki, who was on the verge of unconsciousness, had heard this and he used the remnants of his strength to sit up and say "NO I WONT ALLOW IT!"

Naruto and Iruka looked in time to see Mizuki pull out a vile of liquid and drink it.

Once Mizuki drank the liquid he began to thrash as his body changed.

(I can't describe the transformation other than turning into a large anthropomorphic tiger)

Mizuki then charged, intending to crush Naruto, and shouted "I'LL KILL YOU AND IRUKA, AND TAKE THE SCROLL FOR MYSELF!"

But before he could get close to Naruto a skull-shaped blue flame struck Mizuki in the face as a yellow wave hit his shins, causing him to topple over.

Naruto and Iruka turned to see who shot the blasts, and Naruto was shocked at who he saw.

Standing on a pair of branches was a man who had a skull helmet and a man who had a strange head cover.

The two of them then leaped and landed in front of Naruto and looked at him.

"You know who we are?" one of them asked Naruto.

"Y-you're PharaohMan, and you're SkullMan." Naruto said, pointing at each of them.

"Good, now although we are strong we don't have the power to beat this guy alone." SkullMan said.

"What can I do?" Naruto asked confused.

"You still have the medallion, correct?" PharaohMan asked, causing Naruto so stiffen and nod.

"Do you remember how to use it?" PharaohMan asked, making Naruto nod again.

"Well we need that power, NOW!" SkullMan said seeing Mizuki get up.

Naruto pulled out the medallion and began pouring his chakra into it.

The medallion then began to glow and soon a bright light engulfed Naruto, SkullMan, and PharaohMan.

When it dimmed down six more figures were around Naruto.

PharaohMan didn't waste any time in giving commands as he said "QuickMan, GutsMan, you two and SkullMan go and keep him from getting any closer." Said robot masters ran towards Mizuki and began their assault.

"ElecMan, MetalMan, CrashMan you three spread out and provide long range firepower." PharaohMan declared causing them to spring into action.

"Hey! What about me?" asked the last robot master.

"FireMan I need a barrier around the area, a BIG one." PharaohMan replied.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He replied while thrusting his arms into the ground causing a firewall to appear around the clearing.

(Begin Music Cue: MMNT – Blazing Internet)

"Good work. Keep it going." PharaohMan said teleporting into battle.

QuickMan rushed in, struck several times and rushed out while SkullMan and GutsMan stayed close and continued their assault. PharaohMan kept teleporting and shooting Mizuki while CrashMan, MetalMan, and ElecMan were shooting their respective weapons from a distance.

Mizuki was reaching his breaking point 'DAMMN IT! MY POWER IS BEGINING TO FADE! I NEED TO FINISH THIS NOW!' Mizuki thought before he broke away and rushed Naruto.

But before Mizuki could strike, a figure in a brown cloak and black helmet with fins blurred in front of Naruto and shot Mizuki with a barrage of purple blasts, then a Boy in blue armor ran up to Mizuki, jumped up and punched Mizuki's face while saying "SHORYUKEN!"

Then the figure brought his arms back, which created two purple fire disks, and threw them forward in a crossing motion. The disks then rushed forward and cut Mizuki along his collarbones.

(End Music Cue)

Mizuki, whose power ran out, succumbed to his injuries and fell over.

The cloaked figure turned to Naruto and asked "You okay kid?"

"Uh, yeah I'm okay. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Bass." was his reply.

The boy ran up to naruto and said "My name is MegaMan. You're Naruto right?"

"Yes I am." He replied

"You're that boy Doctor Light told me about!" Mega exclaimed. (Mega being short for Megaman)

"Wiley spoke highly of you when you were mentioned." Bass added.

"Hey Bass, why do you look like that?" Mega asked with childlike curiosity.

"If your referring towards my appearance it was given to me by the man who allowed us to travel here. This form allows me to levitate under my own power and it allows me to shoot those disks I threw as well as a few other powers." Bass answered.

'Not to mention that the *BLEEPING* author gave me a thorough explanation of what I can and can't do in this dimension without being scrapped.' he thought.

(For the record although Bass will have the physical appearance of his EXE counterpart he will still be the Bass from the original series)

"Wait you know those two old guys?" Naruto exclaimed.

At that Mega's smile faded as he said "We KNEW them. They were like our fathers, but now..." he trailed off, lowering his head and closing his eyes trying not to cry.

"They're gone." Bass finished closing his own eyes in respect for his late creator.

"I didn't know..." Naruto tried to apologize.

"It's okay. Anyway the doctor had a message for you." Mega cut him off, pulling out a small cube and placing it on the ground.

(Music Cue: Maverick Hunter X – Dr. Light Capsule)

A blue light was emitted from the cube and an image of the doctor was shown. However he looked different than the time Naruto met him. The most notable differences were that his coat was open revealing his vest, he had a cane in his right hand which he used to help him stand, and his hair was whiter and was more unkempt than normal.

"_Greetings Naruto, If you are hearing this than that means that Mega has found you and that I am no longer amongst the living_." After his sentence he covered his mouth and began coughing.

Taking a breath he continued "_It pains me to say that I'll never be able to see you become Hokage, but it eases my heart that I can at least help you on your way. If Mega and Bass' transmission went accordingly then they will have the buster gauntlets made by myself and Wiley with them. If you have used the medallion by now then you know that the one you summoned have amazing power. These gauntlets will not only allow you to use their power the way they do but to expand on them beyond their normal capabilities._" The doctor then began another coughing fit, to which brought tears to MegaMan's eyes.

Composing himself, Dr. Light continued "_The 'Mega' buster will allow you to charge and shoot a large energy blast while the 'Bass' buster will allow you to fire five shots in rapid bursts. Both of these busters will work with even the smallest amount of chakra yet they can handle an overflow of five 9-tailed beasts, this way you won't need to worry about too much chakra control." _

Turning to Bass and Mega he said "_The two of you, Bass and Mega, have surpassed the expiations of Wiley and myself time and again. Therefore it is with a heavy heart that I ask the two of you to stay here with Naruto._" At that Bass' eyes widened and Mega attempted to protest.

But before either of them could say anything Dr. Light raised his left hand and continued "_Now I know that the two of you will protest but please listen to my final request._" His words caused the desired effect as he continued. "_I have already sent Roll, Rush, and Treble on their way to meet you so you won't need to worry about them. I ask you to stay because there is nothing you need from us anymore. Our world is obsolete and your talents will be needed with Naruto more than with us. In his world you can have peace and freedom, in your transfer your bodies were altered into androids so that you can grow and experience the world beyond the robotic laws. Teach Naruto how to defend himself and in turn let him teach you how to be human._"

Then the hologram did something unexpected, it reached out and placed its hand on Mega's shoulder.

"_You have done much for me not only as a defender of justice but as a son that I can be proud of. You and Roll gave me a family, now I ask that you do the same for Naruto. I know that you will have doubts but I ask you to trust in him, just as you trusted in me. I love you, my son._"

(Music Cue End)

The hologram flickered into nothingness revealing Mega with his face down and tears flowing down his face.

Naruto, not really knowing what to do, stepped closer to him and hesitantly touched Mega's shoulder.

The effect was immediate as Mega gripped Naruto and began sobbing harder.

Iruka had heard the whole thing and walked closer to the three. He looked towards Bass and because he was slightly taller than him, he saw that his eyes were closed and his face was contorted in an angry frown. Despite Bass' expression Iruka could see a faint trail of tears escaping his eyes.

The other robot masters were openly weeping, although ElecMan and FireMan seemed to have the most dramatic effect.

"Such a beautiful display of emotions." ElecMan wept.

"Good ol' doc, his fire never dimmed even in his old age." FireMan added.

Once their tears had stopped falling they heard the sounds of weighted feet.

Entering the clearing was Treble, Rush and Roll (Who was riding on rush).

Mega spread his arms open and said "come' ere boy!"

Just as Roll got off Rush the K9 leapt towards Mega and tackled him to the ground where he proceeded to lick Mega's face, to which boy laughed.

"Here Treble." Bass said with his neutral tone.

The purple dog padded up to Bass and sat, waiting for his master's next command.

Once Treble sat Bass kneeled down and looked his companion in the eyes, afterwards he began to pet the large dog and say "Good boy Treble."

Getting up from beneath Rush Mega said "Naruto I'd like you to meet Rush."

"Naruto this is Treble." Said Bass

After being prompted by their companions the two K9s walked up to Naruto and began to sniff him. After a few tense moments Rush stood on his hind legs and licked Naruto's face while Treble nuzzled the boy's leg.

"It looks like they like you." Roll giggled "My names Roll, it's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Mega's sister."

PharaohMan walked up to Naruto and said "Now that we have introductions out of the way I believe that the rest of us take our leave."

"But Dr. Light said..."

"I don't mean it like that, the eight of us" PharaohMan said gesturing to the other robot masters "can stay in the medallion. The doctors made it so that we can seal ourselves in it when we need to or if we want to."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want to say out here for a while this place is positively electrifying." ElecMan said.

"And from what I've been told, you guys have plenty of fire based attacks." FireMan added.

"Well how do I seal you guys in again?" Naruto asked confused.

"You merely concentrate on sealing everyone but ElecMan and FireMan in the medallion and concentrate your chakra. I believe you remember how to bring us out if you need us." PharaohMan answered.

"Okay, here it goes." Naruto said holding up the medallion.

After another bright flash only ElecMan and FireMan were still out.

"Good. Now then, Naruto hold out your right arm." Bass said pulling out a black forearm guard.

"Hold out your left arm too please." Mega added pulling out a blue forearm guard.

Naruto complied and the two slid their respective busters over his arms. Once they passed Naruto's hands they shrunk and formed white gloves over them.

"Cool." Naruto said moving his arms around.

"My 'Bass' buster will remain in active until I believe you've mastered the 'Mega' buster." Bass said causing Naruto to pout.

Iruka then decided to step in "Now then, I think we should see the Hokage now. We ought to return the scroll to him and explain your new family."

"My family?" Naruto said in disbelief

"Yes your family, even if Dr. Light didn't ask I would want to be your family." Roll said

Naruto looked at Mega who gave him a bright smile and thumbs up. He then looked at ElecMan and FireMan and they both smiled and nodded.

He then turned to Bass who said "Whether you want us or not we're your family."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he glomp-hugged Bass and said "ANIKI!"

Bass had stiffened; he NEVER received any type of physical contact like this before. Moving his arms from beneath his cloak he gingerly returned Naruto's hug. Once he did he felt a spot in his chest warm up in a way he never felt before. Embracing Naruto further he said "Outoto." to which the boy snuggled closer into his chest. After a few moments Bass felt Naruto's arms begin to sag and he felt his breathing become quieter. Looking at him Bass saw that Naruto had fallen asleep.

Iruka broke the silence and softly said "Let's go to the Hokage's office."

Bass nodded and began to follow the scarred teacher as the others followed suit.

(Story End)

**A/N: Alright, a brand new story. From what I've seen on FanFiction no one has had a story like this, ever. And now to elaborate a few things, First of all the total of Robot masters can increase but it won't be common. Second Roll, Megaman, Rush, and Treble will look the way they did in Megaman 8. Third Naruto will be able to use the Rush and Treble adaptors. Fourth when Bass uses the Treble adaptor he will look the way he did in MM8. Finally should Treble be classed as a Lion or a Wolf seeing as calling him a dog can be classed as mocking him. By the way your reviews give me inspiration, so please don't be shy.**

**As always Read and Review in good health.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Robot Master Commander

**A/N: I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY for my tardiness. I had completely forgotten about what I had written until spring break hit. Let the story continue!**

Chapter 2: Meet the teams, New RM's

(Story Begin: Scene Change: Hokage Tower Time 5 o'clock Am)

"So the seven of you are androids?"

"Yup"

"And an android is a mix of metal and human parts."

"Darn Tootin'."

"And you all agreed to be a part of Naruto's family?"

"That is correct Hokage-sama."

*SIGH* "I'm getting too old for this."

When Naruto had walked in with seven strangers and whey all claimed the same story of how Naruto was deceived by the deceased Mizuki.

"So what do you say old man do you think they can stay with me?" Naruto asked before being bopped over the head by Iruka and Bass.

"SHOW THE HOKAGE SOME RESPECT NARUTO!"

"You need to show respect to your elders' outoto."

Sarutobi chuckled and said "It's alright you two. Anyway Naruto shouldn't you be getting ready for your last day at the academy?"

"OH MY GOSH! CATCH YOU LATER OLD MAN!" Naruto exclaimed jumping out the window.

"Follow him Rush!"

"You too treble."

Said K9s immediately followed the blond haired genin.

Turning back to the Hokage Bass said "Now let's talk about living arrangements."

(Scene Change: Konoha Academy Time 7 o'clock Am)

After Naruto had cleaned up he went to the academy and began playing with Rush and Treble. It wasn't long before ElecMan and FireMan entered the room.

"NARUTO-KUN!" ElecMan said Glomping the boy. "Guess what, we got a new house for you."

"How?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"Well figurin' that Bass, Mega, and Roll can't go in the medallion like the rest of us they needed a place to call home; and since you're family they decided to make it your home too." FireMan explained.

"Awesome." Naruto said with a smile

Sometime after the two robot masters left the class began to fill up. Naruto saw Hinata enter with her head down clutching her right arm. When she sat down in her usual spot (which was next to Naruto) Naruto decided to speak up.

"Are you all right Hinata-chan?" he asked with concern.

The lavender-haired girl's head shot up at the sound of his voice. When she turned and saw Naruto tears brimmed in her eyes as she glomp-huged him.

Rush looked between the two before nudging Treble with his paw and motioning towards them with his head. Treble glanced at the two before nodding to Rush in acknowledgement.

Rush then barked twice catching Hinata's attention, and once she released Naruto Rush stood on his hind legs and began to lick her face to which she giggled.

"Are these your dogs Naruto-kun?" she asked.

After years of hanging around Naruto she finally broke out of her shuddering habit, even though she still spoke softly.

It was then that Iruka entered the room and used his trademarked 'Big Head' jutsu.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! This is the last day you'll be here as a class, so pay attention to the teams you'll be assigned to. Team 1 is..."

(We don't really care for teams 1-6)

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sakura Haruno,"

"TAKE THAT INO PIG!" Sakura screeched.

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

At that Sakura slammed her head on the table while Naruto lowered his head and grumbled.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? Naruto failed." Kiba said.

"Then why do I have a hita-ite dog-breath?" Naruto retorted.

"What did you say runt!" Kiba said, Akamaru on the desk behind him growling at Naruto.

"You heard me." Naruto replied, Rush had jumped onto Naruto's desk and began growling at Kiba.

"What kind of dog is that?" Kiba blurted in surprise.

"Rush is an attack dog." Naruto answered with pride.

"Oh yeah. Well me and Akamaru can take the both of you."

"What about Treble?" Naruto said with a smug grin.

"Who?" Kiba asked before a shadow loomed over him.

He turned to see an even larger wolf-like dog on his desk growling at him.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! Naruto make them heel!" Iruka shouted.

When the two K9s complied the scared teacher continued.

"Now then, Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka,"

Kiba smirked while Akamaru barked once.

"Hinata Hyuga,"

The girl poked her index fingers and thought 'I wanted to be with Naruto-kun.'

"And Shino Aburame."

The boy merely nodded.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara,"

Said Nara lifted his head to look at Iruka.

"Chouji Akimichi,"

Chouji nodded before continuing to eat his chips.

"And Ino Yamanka."

"WHAT!"

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said before returning to his sleep.

"Now then please wait until your jounin instructors arrive." Iruka said before sitting down.

Time past as other students left with their jounin senseis. During that time Naruto and Kiba became quick friends through Akamaru, Rush, and Treble. Naruto also became friends with Shino, Chouji and by relation Shikamaru, the first through silent acceptance and the second through a conversation about ramen flavors. Ino and Sakura merely flocked around Sasuke while Hinata orbited near Naruto.

It was then that a red eyed woman entered the room.

"Team 8, follow Me." she said.

"Alright, let's go Akamaru." Kiba said, his K9 companion jumping into his coat.

Shino nodded, stood up, and made his way to the door.

Naruto turned to Hinata in an attempt to have one last conversation with his long time friend.

"Well... I hope we can a mission together Hinata-ch*MMF*"

Naruto was interrupted by Hinata who kissed him full on the lips.

After ten seconds she broke the kiss, and with an atomic blush she said "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" she then ran out the door at speeds that made Konoha's 'Green Beast' seem slow.

Everyone just stared in shock at what transpired. The only person who wasn't shocked was the Uchiha and his thoughts were 'It figures he gets the only girl who isn't insane.'

Then a jounin with a cigar came through the open door.

"Team 10 with me." Seeing their shocked faces he added "Uuh, did I miss something?"

The other jounin snapped out of her stupor and said "It's nothing. Come on team 8."

Once they left only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the rom.

(Time Skip: 2 hours)

"WHERE IS HE?" Sakura screeched.

The three didn't leave the room and Naruto was still in his shocked stupor. His mind racing with only one phrase 'SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME...'

It was then that a jounin with gravity defying hair entered the room. Looking at the three he spoke.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing at the blond.

"I think he's broken." Sakura said, giving Naruto a weird look.

"Most likely." Sasuke added.

Treble thought enough was enough and bit Naruto's leg.

The effect was immediate as Naruto leapt out of his seat and began hopping on one foot.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he said, still hopping in pain.

Treble simply nodded his head towards the man before leaving the room with Rush in tow.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at the rest of his new team.

"Sorry. I guess I zoned out." Naruto added while scratching the back of his head.

"Riiiight. My impression of you... I'm not telling." the man said causing the genin to quirk their eye brows.

"Meet me on the roof." He added before 'poofing' away in a puff of smoke.

(Scene Change: Academy Roof)

The three genin reached the roof where they were treated with the sight of their sensei talking to FireMan and ElecMan.

"NARUTO! Glad you could make it!" ElecMan said waiving the blond over.

"So he wears green?"

A nod.

"And he's fast?"

Another nod.

"And he shouts about 'Flames' of youth?"

A double nod.

FireMan crossed his arms and muttered "My flames of justice could beat his flames of youth."

Naruto sat down between the two robot masters and said "When did you two get here?"

"We never left." ElecMan said.

"We wanted to make sure your last day at school went okay. A by what we saw it went A-okay." FireMan said nudging Naruto's arm.

Naruto blushed at the memory.

"OH Naruto, your first kiss. By how long it lasted it won't be long until we hear the pitter patter of little feet around the house." ElecMan gushed, making Naruto blush even more.

*AHEM*

The group focused their attention on the jounin.

"Now that we're acquainted, why don't we introduce ourselves? Likes, dislikes, that sort of thing." He said.

"Why don't you start? After all YOU'RE the teacher." ElecMan said.

"Alright. My Name is Kakashi Hatake. I like some things. I dislike other things. I don't feel like you my hobbies. And I never thought about my dream." He said with an eye smile.

The unanimous thought was 'He only told us his name.'

"Your turn pinky."

Sakura huffed at the hair color comment but continued. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Ino-pig. I have a few hobbies. And my dream..." She cut her self off by closing her eyes, blushing, and letting out a fangirl squeal.

Sasuke shuddered.

"Your turn broody."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things. I dislike many things. My hobby is training. And my dream is to restore my clan and kill a specific person."

Sakura looked at him with hearts in her eyes while the rest looked at him with quirked eyebrows.

"Your turn Blondie."

Naruto smirked and began.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my new nii-sans and Hinata-chan. I dislike people who judge me before they know me. My hobbies are thinking of new pranks. And my dream is to become the Hokage!"

"Okay then. Now you two." Kakashi said looking towards the robot masters.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to Kakashi.

"I'm ElecMan."

"I'm FireMan."

"I like lightning."

"I like fire."

"I dislike ice."

"I dislike water"

"My hobby is training with my lightning attacks."

"My hobby is training with my fire attacks"

"My dream is to train Naruto to become Hokage."

"My dream is exactly like his dream."

The two finished with neutral faces as Naruto smiled with pride while the rest of his team gave the two Robot masters confused stares.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way I want the three of you to meet me a training ground seven for your test." turning to Naruto kakashi said "And if I see FireMan or ElecMan at all, you automatically fail Naruto."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto shouted.

"Too bad, Ja-Ne." Kakashi replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke, eye-smiling all the while.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll be waiting at home when you pass." ElecMan said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said as he left with his team.

ElecMan sighed as FireMan crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?" ElecMan asked with curiosity.

"He said that WE couldn't be at Naruto's test." FireMan said.

ElecMan thought about what he was told and when he realized what was implied he giggled and said "I wonder if Naruto will find out." as he continued to giggle

(Time Skip 2 hours, Time: 1 o'clock)

"WHERE IS HE!" Sakura screeched.

"Who knows?"

"Hn."

The three genin reached a bridge near an open field that had a sign that said 'Training Ground Seven' and now they were waiting for their sensei again.

"I SWEAR IF HE DOSEN'T SHOW UP IN FIVE SECONDS..."

*POOF*

"Yo." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"I'm sorry; I got lost on the road of life." He replied, still eye-smiling.

'Yeah right.' was the unanimous thought.

"Now then" Kakashi started as he put a timer on a rock "You have one hour to get the bells on my belt before the timer goes off. Also you should come at me with the intent to kill. Any questions?"

"But sensei, won't you get hurt?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I think I'll be fine." The turned the timer to one hour causing the three genin to get in their stances "Let begin." he finished as he released the timer.

However at that moment a flash of light emanated from the medallion hidden beneath Naruto's jacket which caused the four to shield their eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHERE ARE WE!"

"I'm not sure."

"Wherever we be, id' say that we prepare for a hearty battle."

Once the genins and jounin opened their eyes they saw three new figures on the field next to Naruto.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked.

Tipping his top-hat the first one said "I am MagicMan."

Giving Naruto a thumb up the second said "I'm BurnerMan, nice to meet ya Naruto."

The third tipped his hat with his claw and said "The names PirateMan, aren't ye a little short to be a Ninja?"

"I JUST HAVENT HIT MY GROWTH SPURT YET!" Naruto defended.

BurnerMan raised his hands in a defensive position and said "Ease up man, we didn't mean to make fun of you."

"Arrrr, Burner be right. We didn't mean to make fun of ye." PirateMan added.

"Naruto..." Kakashi interrupted "Who are these?"

"Don't be coy Kakashi-san." MagicMan replied "You heard our introductions and Naruto will be able to summon us in battle at any time."

Kakashi then shrugged and said "Alright then, the test begins now."

At 'now' Sakura, Sasuke, MagicMan, and BurnerMan disappeared into the woods leaving PirateMan and Naruto with Kakashi.

"Well now, it seems you two aren't as smart as I thought you were." Kakashi said.

"Or maybe we be tougher than we look." PirateMan said.

"That's a tall claim for a pirate." Kakashi replied causing PirateMan to growl.

"Don't think I'll be a pushover sensei." Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright then, If you're serious" he replied reaching into his back pouch.

The two tensed both of them ready to fight the one-eyed jounin.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu."

(Scene Change: The Void)

We see the author standing in front of a camera. He then bows and speaks.

"**To all of you who patiently waited for this chapter to be released I humbly apologize. Although I didn't mean to let this happen I still did. I hope you can forgive me.**"

*THUD*

"***SIGH*****what now...**" he said turning to the object.

Upon identifying the object his eyes widened and he said "**Holy Shit!**"

The reason for his first unedited curse. The object that landed behind him was the remains of the first maverick commander.

"**Sigma... this is not good.**" He said before snapping his fingers.

"**THAT'S IT!**" Turning back to the camera he said "**I'll repair sigma but I'll leave his fate in your hands my faithful readers. Either send him in by the chunin exams with the first eight mavericks. Send him to the Naruto universe for his own story. OR I follow an author's choice. Accept this as my apology. I will make my decision by the time I post the next chapter of the Uzumaki Hunters. Until then, Read and Review in good health.**"

(Story End)


End file.
